Sleeping Blood
by Kisa-chan the otaku
Summary: 300 years ago, a ceremony was held to unleash a Vampire Princess’s true potential, but a human invasion made everything go wrong, and the Vampire Princess died. To this day, her followers wait in silence, for her rebirth. [AU][SasuSaku]
1. Rebirth

**Sleeping Blood**

1,000 years ago, a ceremony was held to unleash a Vampire Princess's true potential, but a human invasion made everything go wrong, and the Vampire Princess died. To this day, her followers wait in silence, for her rebirth. AUSasuSaku

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six people, clad in black hooded cloaks stood at the edge of a shimmering lake. It looked to be about noon. The sun was high in the sky, and small whiffs of clouds dotted the light blue sky.

Five of the six cloaked figures walked up to the lakes edge, then the one in the middle of the formation raised their arms up to the sky.

"Give unto this name of Holy Darkness, an ephemeral night!!" He shouted to the sun. His hands, which were covered by the cloak no longer, started to emit a thick black mist. At that second, a mass of bats flew from the surrounding trees and into the air, they soon blocked the suns rays from shining through, eclipsing their surroundings in a scarlet darkness.

Then the four people on the sides of the man in the middle each raised their heads to the eclipsed sun; their hoods fell. Then they all placed their right hand in front of them, their left hands each holding an identical knife. They then, in sync, sliced into the palm of their down-turned right hand.

"We make here, a prayer of blood" They spoke as one, "In offering for a holy contract. This we beseech!!!" They yelled as their blood hit the waters surface. The blood spread into the waters, tainting the entire lake a thick crimson.

Then, the whole group turned to face the last cloaked figure, who was standing behind them, watching silently. The man in the middle had long raven hair and blood red eyes. The man to his left had spiked raven hair and obsidian eyes, and the man to his left had blood red hair, and pale green eyes outlined in black. The person to the right of the man in the middle was a woman, with long dark blue hair, and pale lilac eyes, And to her right, was a man with long brunette hair and white eyes.

"Hime-sama" Said the man in the middle, the one with red eyes, "It is time" He said and gestured to the lake.

The figure nodded and walked onto the waters surface. As she walked she shed her cloak, her long pink hair, flowed down to her lower back, the cloak disappeared under the surface of the bloody lake, revealing her in a pure white dress. The people on the bank lifted their arms as one, then they started to glow a faint yellow.

The blood around the woman's feet started to stir; she looked down to find it snaking around her. She felt power seeping into her even though she knew it would be more intense, she could already feel it pulsing through her.

The blood quickly seeped into her clothes, then she felt the pain. She hissed in agony and fell to her knees on the lakes surface, the smell of blood was intoxicating, and the pain on her shoulder blades was unbearable. Then she felt her entire back rip open as blood red bat wings tore from her flesh. She screamed in agony from the pain, but opened her eyes at the amount of power she felt inside her.

"Just a little more" Hissed the voice of the man with crimson eyes. The voice from his right chuckled.

"She will be invinca—" He gasped and looked down to see a blade through his chest, "No, not now" He said as he fell forward.

"Sasuke… SASUKE!!!" The woman on the bank yelled breaking their concentration. The teenage girl in the lake looked up, to see her friend fall to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!!" She screamed. Then she saw it. There was a mob of maybe a hundred or so people, all with pitch forks, swords, and torches, yelling at them; calling them monsters or demons.

"Get away!!! Run!!!" She screamed at her friends, as they were taking the sword out of Sasuke. But it was too late. The humans attacked with no mercy. Sakura saw, as her comrades fell. She screamed in anger as tears of hatred streamed from her face. She spread her new wings and took off above the lake. Her eyes which were once a pretty emerald were now poisonous neon green, shimmering without pupils. Her fangs had doubled in length and sharpness, she had lost control.

"Kill it!! Kill it!! Kill the monster!!!" Screeched the humans as they attempted to throw things at her. She hissed and easily dodged the torches and blades and stones. Then she saw him, the leader, he was sitting on his high horse with pride at killing her friends. She flew strait towards him at amazing speed.

He put his long sword up in a defensive position, she hissed and landed on the blade, her clawed hands and feet gripping the blade like it was a tree branch.

"Don't underestimate me!!!" She growled into his ear. She opened her mouth and lunged for his neck, but never made it.

She gasped, her eyes fading back to emerald and a thin trail of blood ran down her bottom lip. She looked behind her to see one of the humans, and a silver dagger jutting from her back. She fell to the ground, her eyes closed. She felt that rush of power leaving her body, and her wings disintegrating. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke in front of her. He coughed out blood and whispered to her.

"Hime-sama, you will be reborn, wait for us" He coughed up more blood and she felt the sun break through the bats, burning her, "Wait for us . . . Sakura".

Sakura gasped and jolted up form the bed. She was covered in sweat; her long pink hair was matted most likely from tossing and turning in her sleep. She took a long deep breath, and then let it out as a sigh.

"It was only a dream" Then she smiled to herself. At that second, her alarm went off. Sakura jumped and fell off her twin sized bed. She landed on her side with a loud thump.

"Oww" She groaned irritably and got up to turn off her alarm clock. She showered, dried and brushed her hair, got dressed in her generic school uniform and looked at herself in the vanity mirror before going down stairs. She smiled at herself.

Haruno Sakura was a junior at Konoha High school. She was about 5'6 and had natural soft pink locks, which flowed down to her low back. To match her pink hair, she had bright green eyes. She was pretty, not drop dead gorgeous, but pretty.

Sakura then walked down stairs and grabbed a piece of toast before leaving her house.

"Itikimasu!!" She called as she ran down the drive way. She knew no one would hear her, her parents died two years ago in a car accident; they left everything to their only child, Haruno Sakura. Just as she leapt onto the side walk, she heard the honking of a horn. She turned and smiled. It was Ino, her long time friend. She and Ino went to the same school so I was only cool that the two of them go to school together.

"Hey forehead, ready for another week of school" Ino asked brightly. Ino was blonde, both inside and out. She was popular, with her long gold hair up in a high pony tail and soft baby blue eyes; she was a tad conceited and a bit of a ditz, but Sakura wouldn't part with her for another friend anyway, they were like sisters. Sakura sighed audibly.

"As much as I'll ever be" She said with a worried expression on her face. Ino noticed it.

"What's wrong?" she said in an 'I-know-something's-wrong' sing song like way. Sakura looked at the road ahead of her as the school came into view. Sakura was silent for a few moments before actually saying what was troubling her.

"I had that dream again. The one with the red lake and the people in hoods" Sakura said as they pulled into the school parking lot, "Something strange always happens whenever I have that dream" She sighed and stepped out of the car. Ino fallowed after parking her Honda.

"Oh yeah!! I remember! The last time you had this dream was two months ago!! Yeah, I remembered you glared at Orochimaru-sensei and a bat flew through the open window right at his head!!! God that was classic!!" Ino laughed as they entered the school campus.

"It's not funny, Ino!!!" Sakura whined. But Ino went right into another one.

"Oh! And remember when you made Sai fall off his skate board while he was on a railing?!" Ino said between laughs. Sakura just blushed.

"Well, he deserved it!! I mean what guy pours disgusting school milk down your back in front of your entire group of friends?!" Sakura defended. Ino sighed, calming herself down.

"Yeah, we all know Sai's a jerk, a very, very_ hot_ jerk, but a jerk" Ino said pointedly as the school bell rang, "But that doesn't mean it wasn't funny as hell!!" She said before laughing again.

"Come one Piggy, we have to get to Kurenai's class, school, remember?" She asked and pulled her blonde friend along to Kurenai's class in room 312.

XXXXX

Sakura and Ino sat in their seats. Ino sat in front of Sakura, while Sakura sat next to a guy named Lee, a real strange boy with a raven bowl cut; he looked like Sakura's PE teacher, Gai-sensei. Sakura and Ino were chatting about each others weekends animatedly as class began; their teacher, Kurenai-sensei, silenced them soon after the bell rang.

"Welcome back class! Today we start on the Ninja Era!!" she cheered, and pulled a geography chart from nowhere. Everyone took notes. About half way through the period, as Kurenai was explaining to the class about this inner strength called Chakra, there was a knock on the door to the classroom. Everyone turned their attention to the door as it opened and a pretty girl with long, blue-raven hair stepped in. She glanced at the class and blushed. She looked to be a sophomore, or a short junior. Sakura looked at the girl, she had familiar looking pupil-less lilac eyes.

"S-Sumimasen, I am hear to get Haruno Sakura" She said in a soft voice as she handed a little yellow slip to Kurenai. Sakura blinked a few times.

'Do I know this girl?!' she thought to herself as Kurenai-sensei examined the note for a moment, and then turned to the class, Sakura in particular

."Haruno-san, you are excused for today, I will expect to see you tomorrow" Her teacher said with a smile.

"O-Okay" Sakura said and got up from her seat and put her things away. Sakura was sure she had never seen this girl before, but she was somehow familiar. Sakura walked out of the class room, the girl held the door for her and smiled warmly at her. Then they walked out into the hall. As soon as the door shut all the way, the lilac eyed girl turned to Sakura.

"It's so good to have you back, Hime-sama" She said and smiled. Sakura's eyes widened involuntarily.

"Hi-Hime-sama?!" She practically yelled, the girl gave Sakura a sad look.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, do you remember me?" She asked hopefully. Sakura shook her head. Hinata sighed then from her pocket she lifted a small black walky talky. She raised it to her lips till it was about two inches away from her face. Hinata's eyes never left Sakura's, and no matter how much Sakura wanted to break the line of sight, she was unable to move.

"It's as we feared" Hinata said sadly into the walky talky. Then a voice from the walky talky spoke, breaking the silence in the hallway; it was masculine and deep.

"She doesn't remember?"

"No, she has no recollection whatsoever"

"Maybe a bite to the neck will set her strait" chuckled the voice, "Wait a second" he said with a mirthful laugh. Hinata's eyes went wide for a second.

"Itachi what are you-" but then Sakura fell forward; a figure in a black trench coat caught her.

"Itachi…" Hinata said uneasily, "Did you bite her?" She asked quietly. The pink haired girl lay limp in Itachi's arms like a bride. Her head was hanging back, leaving her long pink tresses cascading down. Her arms limp as though she was dead.

"No, just a hit to the head, she's unconscious" He said, his will be easier Hinata, and you know that" he said and raised his gaze from his princess's flawless face. His crimson eyes staring strait at her lilac ones. She swallowed involuntarily at his gaze. 1018 years she knew him, and she still flinched at his gaze, but today it was filled with something between relief and accomplishment.

"Let us go. The others are waiting" He spoke. Hinata nodded and within a blink of an eye, the three of them were gone.

XXXXX

Sakura groaned and sat up in the darkness. She blinked and her eyes adjusted to what little light that shone in the room. She was lying on a canopy bed; a see-through black material over head. She looked down and saw she was wearing a black silk night gown with long sleeves.

'Who undressed me?!' She thought and looked closer at her surroundings. There was a bedside table to her right, it was cluttered with different colored candles, and the flickering quality of the fire cast long shadows around the room. She pushed the overhead canopy material effortlessly out of her way as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her bare feet met cold wood floors. She gasped a bit and hopped back up onto the bed, she shivered from the coolness of the floor. She then took a moment to listen, and to her surprise, she heard voices.

"Itachi, why did you have to do that!!? Why couldn't you have stayed calm, instead of flying off the handle!?" Yelled the deep voice of a young man.

"Foolish little brother. You still do not see what complications we dodged by knocking her out" Said the calm voice of a man, he seemed slightly older than the first voice.

"Stop it you two, it's not worth fighting over!!" The soft voice of Hinata filled the room next to Sakura's.

"Let it go Hinata, it's their energy their wasting, not ours" Said a new voice of a different young man. Then the last voice that spoke was deadly sounding, almost feral, and venomous.

"If you take the time to breathe, you might notice that our friend in the next room is awake" He said. Then everything went silent. Sakura heard footsteps and she fell back to the bed, pretending to be asleep. Then she heard the door open and multiple pairs of feet entering the room. Everyone was silent, and Sakura was trying her hardest to keep her breathing normal.

"She's asleep" Said the fourth voice bluntly.

"A good bite to the neck should wake her up" said the last voice again. Sakura's breath hitched involuntarily. Then a chuckle was heard.

"I told you she was awake, Neji"

"Hime-sama, please wake up" Sakura felt a light hand on her shoulder. Sakura sat up abruptly; Hinata withdrew her hand from the shock. She grabbed a pillow from behind her on the bed and threw it at one of the people.

"Get away from me!!!" She screamed. And instantly, all of them took three steps back. Sakura's breathing was still heavy. She was pissed.

"There's no need to be afraid. Let us explain" One of the voices in the dark spoke. Sakura's glare intensified.

"Why should I believe you?!" Sakura spat, not letting her guard down. Then a light was dimmed on. It was a beautiful chandelier hanging twenty feet above her head. The lights were dimmed down casting the room and a dark yellow-orange tint. She got a good look at the people standing before her. And she gasped.

"Y-You're the people in my dream" She said with a gasp.

"You've been dreaming?" asked one of the guys asked as he took a step forward. Sakura stared at the man. He looked to be her age. He had raven hair that stuck up in the back, his bangs falling forward. He had a perfect face, with a pale complexion and endless obsidian eyes. A name flashed through Sakura's mind.

"Sasuke" She said. And the entire room went silent. "That's your name, isn't it? Sasuke?" She said. Sakura didn't notice she had stepped off the bed. The long gown flowing down to her bare feet, which weren't so cold anymore. Her pupils had dilated.

"And your brother…Itachi…" She said softly she was looking right at him, but she wasn't really seeing, "Lord Neji…Lady Hinata" She said as she looked to the pale eyed people, then she looked to Gaara. "…You…..Gaara…half blood…" Sakura whispered, before her eyes closed and she collapsed into Sasuke's arms.

"Her memory is returning" Itachi said then he walked to the window and pulled the scarlet curtains away to look up at the moon. It was one week till it was full.

"By the full moon, she should have her memory back" Neji said from beside Itachi. All of them turned their attention to the open curtain, even Sasuke, who was still holding Sakura in his arms.

"Gaara-kun, what did Hime-sama mean by 'half blood'" Hinata asked as she gazed sideways at the red head. Gaara turned his head to Hinata and smirked.

"I never told you guys, did I?" He said getting everyone's attention, he chuckled, and then turned so he was facing the open door.

"Sakura and I are half siblings. I share half her blood, she shares half mine. It's a secret only me, Sakura, and the king…our _father_ knew" He said and walked out of the room, leaving the others in a shocked silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tell me I've been working on this for a couple of months. Just a little here, a little there. Tell me…Is it even interesting? Is it worth completing or even updating?

--Otaku--


	2. History

People as awesome as you reviewers/readers should be given all medals!!! –gives her fans medals and cookies—and to my new favorite person in the world…

softball91

--Awards you with a trophy, a medal, and a cake that says 'I love you (not sexually)'—OMG you don't know how fuzzy her review made me feel!! Thank her for this update!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_By the full moon, she should have her memory back" Neji said from beside Itachi. All of them turned their attention to the open curtain, even Sasuke, who was still holding Sakura in his arms._

"_Gaara-kun, what did Hime-sama mean by 'half blood'" Hinata asked as she gazed sideways at the red head. Gaara turned his head to Hinata and smirked._

"_I never told you guys, did I?" He said getting everyone's attention, he chuckled, and then turned._

"_My and Sakura are half siblings. I share half her blood, she shares half mine. It's a secret only me, Sakura, and the king…our** father, **knew" He said and walked out of the room, leaving the others in a shocked silence._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Sakura awoke again, she found herself in a large library. With high book shelves all around. There was a grand fire place in an open slot where there were no shelves, and another crystal chandelier hanging thirty feet above her head. She sat up and looked around. She was sleeping on a red couch. It was worn with age and was quite comfortable. Sakura saw she was still wearing the same night dress; she sighed and stepped off the couch and onto the wood floor. She took about three steps before the sound of something rolling came from her right. She looked and saw the man with long chocolate hair and pearly white eyes standing on a rolling ladder, about ten feet up on the book case. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, and a white button up shirt. He smiled lightly at her.

"You're awake. Good. The others want to talk, Hime-sama" He said as he climbed down the ladder and walked towards her. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why are you calling me that?" She asked as she fallowed the man to the library door which he held open. The man, Neji, just smirked.

"All will be made clear shortly" He said as they walked down the hall. Sakura took the tone in his voice as a sign to be quiet. Sakura saw a great oak door at the end of the hallway with light streaming from the space beneath it. Neji opened the door to a great living room, the furniture covered in white sheets. There was what looked like framed pictures leaning on the walls also covered in sheets. Sakura saw the people from before sitting on the couches, waiting for her.

"Please. Sit" Itachi said and gestured to a black chair, facing the other couches. Sakura sat in the seat and looked at each one of them. She went from her left to the right, stating there names aloud.

"Gaara…Neji…Sasuke-kun…Itachi…Hinata" She stated, "Am I right?" Gaara smirked.

"You were right, Neji" Gaara said breezily. Neji made a noise somewhere between 'Thanks' and 'I told you so'. Sakura looked right into Itachi's eyes.

"Ask us any question, and we'll answer it" Itachi said. Sakura nodded.

"Where are we?" She asked looking at the high sealings in the room. Sasuke answered her first.

"We're in a large castle about 300 miles away from your home town, in a remote forest" He said. Sakura blinked a few times.

"Why am I here?" She asked them.

"Because we need you, Hime-sama" Hinata said. Sakura looked at Hinata.

"Why are you calling me Hime-sama?" She asked. They were silent for a second before Sasuke got up from his seat beside Neji and walked over to the wall. A large frame was hanging there, a sheet over it to keep it from fading. Sasuke tore the sheet away from the painting and Sakura gasped. It was a painting of her, two young children, and two adults. All of them were wearing old Victorian dresses and coats. Sakura was sitting on a chair facing an angle. The young girl to her left and the young boy to her right. The older man had his hand on Sakura's chair, and the women had her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"What is…?" She fell silent.

"300 years ago, a family lived here. They were widely known and wealthy, but they had a dark secret. They were pure blooded, royal Vampires" Sasuke said.

"Three hundred years ago, we preformed a ritual that would unlock the vampire princesses true potential" Itachi said, Sasuke tapped his finger lightly on the painted face of Sakura "But humans found out. They disturbed her awakening and killed her. Burned at the stake" He said, "That princess is you, Sakura. Three hundred years ago I told you that you would be reborn. And you have, but not as we expected" Sasuke finished.

"You were born a human from humans, but you have vampire blood in you're veins. We have yet to find out how to turn you back into your original form" Gaara said

"You are the reincarnate of a vampire princess. We have waited for you for so long" Neji said and bowed his head. The others fallowed in suit.

"But, how did you know I was born into the royal family?" Sakura asked.

"We all had the same dream about you being brought into this world as a human. All on the same night. That's how we knew" Hinata said.

"And the other people in the painting?" Sakura asked lookin back up at the children and adults.

"Your parents, the King and Queen, and you're little brother and sister" Itachi said.

"Where are they?"

"Your siblings are asleep; they have been for about 250 years. Vampires don't grow when they are asleep, so they asked to be temporarily buried in the catacombs till you're rebirth" Gaara said.

"Your parents are in danger. They were kidnapped by a demon named Orochimaru just before your siblings fell asleep. We have no idea if they are alive or dead" Hinata said gravely.

"And that's why you preformed the ritual on me. So I could destroy Orochimaru" She said more than asked.

"…Yes" Itachi said after a minute. Sakura was silent more a few moments.

"How can I change back?"

"We don't know, I've been researching it in the library for the past three days" Neji said, Sakura's eyes went wide.

"How long have I been here?"

"Only about a day" Sasuke said and sat down next to Neji again.

"Oh…Why do I feel so calm around you all?" She asked.

"You probably don't remember yet, but each of us has a history with you. You and me are childhood friends" Hinata said sweetly and smiled.

"I'm also a childhood friend" Neji said after Hinata.

"I'm your half brother" Gaara said and they locked eyes for a second.

"I was your body guard wherever you went" Itachi said, and finally Sakura looked to Sasuke. Sasuke held her gaze for a few seconds before saying.

"I was your lover"

Sakura's eyes widened and she blushed. "Oh, uhh…wow. Aheh" She said and smiled. Neji got back up from the couch.

"I have research that needs to be done. Anyone want to help?" he said as he opened the door. Sakura saw they all wanted to do something else.

"The faster we get this done, the faster I can become a vampire" Sakura said, "C'mon, lets all go searching" Sakura said and smiled. The others groaned and sluggishly got up.

"Oh wait, where are my original clothes? And who undressed me?!" Sakura demanded. Sasuke walked up to her and grabbed something that was in her hair. It was a lacy black ribbon; he slowly pulled it out of her hair.

"We never took of your clothes, Sakura-hime" He said with a smirk. Sakura blushed and looked down; she was back in her generic uniform again.

"I kinda like the dress better" Sakura said as they walked into the hall again; Hinata was waiting for her. Sakura smiled at her.

"Itachi-san said I should bring you to you're old room to get dressed in something more royal" Hinata said. Sakura nodded.

"Lead the way!" Sakura cheered and she and Hinata set off toward some other end of the castle. About fifteen minutes of walking, Hinata stopped in front of an engraved, wooden door. Hinata opened the door, walked inside, and flipped on a light.

"This was your room" Hinata said and held her hand out for Sakura to enter. Sakura was astonished at how much personality her room had. The walls were painted a deep scarlet, with many other little paintings, painted right on the walls in many different colors, and designs. A king sized canopy bed with a lace netting covering it. A large dresser, an antique desk and a walk in closet. Sakura saw a few books here and there, and a couple of sketch books and paint brushes.

She was surprised seeing as the other rooms were sort of bare. Hinata walked over to the closet and opened the door. A hallway of dresses and shoes and it was hers.

"Wow…" She said and went through the dresses. They were pretty old, but she didn't care. She chose a green and black dress with a corset back. When she changed she walked out of the closet and looked at herself in a large mirror. Something was missing…

She walked over to the vanity and looked at the items. She saw a jewelry box and opened it. A tune played and she smiled, she looked inside and saw a whole mess of necklaces and bracelets and rings. She picked through them and saw a little dagger about the size of her index finger on a chain. It was had a thin, strait indent through the middle on each side. It was very blunt but she thought it was so cool. She picked it up and put it on, then she walked out of the room were Hinata was waiting in the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They soon arrived in the library. Sakura had always loved books. If you caught her alone, or board she would pull a book out and start reading. Being around all those books in the library made her feel content. She wandered the shelves aimlessly; looking up and down at the many covers. She soon found a long curving staircase built out of a wall heading up to the second floor loft.

"What's up there?" She asked, her voice made a slight echo in the large stone library. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke walk towards her and look up at the books on the other end of the loft balcony.

"It's restricted. We need a key" He said. Sakura nodded and grabbed the skirt of her gown, and stared to walk up the stairs, Sasuke fallowing close behind. They soon got to the top of the stairs. Sakura examined the key hole; it was shaped like a cat's pupil with one sharp indent on both sides. Sakura saw the dagger necklace drop from the shirt of her dress and examined it, looking back from the key hole to the dagger. She then pulled the necklace off and slid it strait into the key slot. She smiled.

"Neji!! We found the key to the restricted section!!!" Sakura called out. Neji, Hinata, Gaara, and Itachi came to her call. Sasuke opened the gate and let Sakura in first, the others fallowed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey there again!!! How 'bout, if you bothered or cared enough to read this, please be thoughtful enough to put 'top hat' in your review. Don't we all love top hats!! I want a nice one with a band and everything. Then I'd put a Joker and the ace of hearts in the band of my hat!! OKAY!!! Now, review onegai!

I won't update till I get to 40 reviews, now.

--Otaku--


	3. The Ritual and the Siblings

"_What's up there?" She asked, her voice made a slight echo in the large stone library. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke walk towards her and look up at the books on the other end of the loft balcony._

"_It's restricted. We need a key" He said. Sakura nodded and grabbed the skirt of her gown, and stared to walk up the stairs, Sasuke fallowing close behind. They soon got to the top of the stairs. Sakura examined the key hole; it was shaped like a cat's pupil with one sharp indent on both sides. Sakura saw the dagger necklace drop from the shirt of her dress and examined it, looking back from the key hole to the dagger. She then pulled the necklace off and slid it strait into the key slot. She smiled._

"_Neji!! We found the key to the restricted section!!!" Sakura called out. Neji, Hinata, Gaara, and Itachi came to her call. Sasuke opened the gate and let Sakura in first, the others fallowed her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They wandered the dust covered shelves. Sakura walked up to a pedestal with a large lather-bound book sitting on it. The princess sneezed, and all the dust on the book blew onto the floor. Sakura shook her head and wiped her hand over the gold letters stamped into the cover of the book.

"The 'Ancient Book of Rituals'?" Sakura asked out loud, "Is this what we need?" She asked again. Itachi appeared on the other side of the pedestal. Sakura jumped backwards slightly.

"God, you scared me" She gasped slightly. As Neji and Gaara came and examined the book as well. Itachi looked at her and smirked, his eyes giving off an unknown feeling.

"I haven't seen this since the last time you were alive, Hime-sama" Neji said and opened the book to the table of contents. Then he flipped to a page near the middle. He started to look and read each title. Sakura felt like they had been here for hour even though it had probably only been about ten minutes.

"Here it is!! Awaking beast blood in reborn humans" He said and read on silently.

"We're beasts?" Sakura asked blinking.

"I probably mean it can be used for every mythical creature" Gaara said as he read over Neji's shoulder. Neji pointed to a piece of information on the page.

"It says 'To reborn again from human form, said human must drink the blood of their most precious friends, lovers, and followers at once. One drop of blood will do'" Neji said, "Looks like we need to make preparations for a party" He finished.

"Why?" Sakura asked cocking an eyebrow.

"You're the princess of the entire population of vampires. You have many good friends, and followers, a party should be held celebrating you're rebirth anyway" Sasuke said and turned to leave the library. Sakura fallowed him, but turned back to the others.

"Neji, bring that book down to the first floor of the library and study it more. Itachi, you Hinata and Gaara start making a list of who's…blood I need to drink. Sasuke, bring me to the catacombs, we need to wake my Otouto (1) and Imouto (2)" Sakura said, "And I need to work on being princess-like" She said and left the library. Sakura felt good, taking command like that, since her parents were under the hold of someone named Orochimaru, she needed to take charge.

Sasuke lead Sakura down a flight of stares to a grand foyer. Then he turned down another hallway and into a new flight of stone stairs; he lit a torch so they could see. They walked down the damp tunnels till they came to a large cave where two coffins lay. Sakura walked over to the wooden coffins and opened the one on the left. A little girl lay inside, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. She had long silver hair and short cut bangs.

"What's her name, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered in the silence. Sasuke walked up behind Sakura and knelt down next to his two princesses'.

"Yuri" He said aloud. The girl in the coffin stirred. She mumbled something incoherently. "Yuri-chan, Yuri-chan wake up" Sakura said and shook her lightly. Yuri's eyes fluttered open and she sat up in the coffin. Yuri rubbed her eyes and yawned. Sakura saw her pearl white fangs as she did so.

Sasuke walked over to the other coffin and opened it. He knelt down and woke up the other child. Yuri looked over to her twin brother as he sat up. He had short, neatly cut, silver hair, like his sister. His fangs were slightly larger. He looked over to his sister.

"Ohayo, Yuki-kun" Yuri said with a toothy smile. Yuki looked at her, and smiled back.

"Ohayo, Yuri-chan" He greeted. Sakura hugged her younger sister.

"Yuri-chan!!" Sakura squealed. Yuri whipped her head around to see pink hair in her face. She gasped slightly.

"Onee-san?" Yuri said and Sakura hugged her adorable little sister tighter, "Onee-san!!" Yuri said and wrapped her small arms around her older sister. Sakura broke from the embrace and tackled her little brother; he fell out of the coffin and they landed on the cave floor. Sakura and Yuki laughed.

"Ohayo, Imouto, Otouto!!!" She chirped and stood up, dusting her dress off. Yuki and Yuri looked exactly the same. They had silver gray hair and matching amber-red eyes. Sakura smiled down at them and took their hands as the siblings walked out of the cave. Sasuke walked close behind them.

"How have you been, Sasuke-nii-san?" Yuki asked as they finally got out of the catacombs.

"Pretty good. Itachi-nii is still a grouch though" Sasuke joke and smirked at Yuki, who smiled admiringly up at Sasuke.

"I'm hungry!" Whined Yuri audibly.

"Me too" Yuki added and they both looked at Sasuke.

"Is there a human we can drink?" They both asked in sync. Sasuke looked down at them, then up at Sakura, then down to the twins again.

"We don't drink strait from humans anymore. Doctors found a way to store blood. So we have an underground vampire working there and sneaking us blood. We have almost every type now" Sasuke said. The two silver heads looked at each other and smiled.

"May we please have some blood?" They asked politely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the twins had their fill of blood, they went off to their own rooms to do whatever it is young vampires do; whilst Sasuke and Sakura walked back to the library to check on the others. Sakura didn't like the silence but decided it was better than an awkward conversation.

As soon as Sasuke opened the door to the library, Neji got in Sakura's face.

"This needs to be held on a full moon, in the place that you first drank blood at. Now, the full moon is in about a week, but where did you have your first drops of blood?" Neji asked. Sakura was bewildered for a second.

"Uhh, I'm not the one you should be asking. Ummm, do we have a photo album? That may help" Sakura said with an anime sweat drop.

"The last time you were alive, was 300 years ago. No cameras, Hime-sama" Itachi said from behind her, which made the pinkette jump. Then Sakura remembered.

"Do you know where I had my first drink of blood?" Sakura asked, leaning forward towards him, hands clasped behind her back, "You are older than us" Sakura said pointedly. Itachi stared right into her eyes. And Sakura stared right back.

"Hisakata Church" Itachi said after a few seconds of silent thinking, "You're first drink of blood. You drained the Pastor, and the civilians fled the church. No one has been near is since, and it was long forgotten in the abandoned village, less than ten miles south of here" Itachi said. Sakura nodded then turned back to Neji.

"Hisakata church" Sakura said after Itachi left the room. Neji wrote it down on a scratch piece of paper. Gaara and Hinata came in at that second with a long piece of scroll paper with lots of names scrawled on it.

"We have the names of those who were close to you and were you're number one supporters and friends" Gaara spoke as he started flipping through Neji' book or rituals. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Okay, send the word that on the full moon at Hisakata Church, my rebirth will commence" Sakura said and left the room. Sakura leaned on the door outside the library, one hand behind her to support herself, the other covering her face. What was she doing?

'I'm a high school girl in way over my head…' Sakura thought, 'What happens if I'm not the reborn vampire princess? What if they made a mistake? What will they do if I really aren't they're savior? Kill me…?' Sakura thought as she slowly walked down the hallway. After about ten minutes of walking Sakura stopped and looked around. Yup…she was lost.

"Damnit" Sakura muttered out. She was about t turn around, when someone grabbed her from behind. Sakura's breath hitched as they laced their arms around her arms and waist and brushed their cheek across her neck. Sakura felt goose bumps rising on her arms and legs. Then the person whispered into her ear.

"Lost…Hime-sama?" He asked. Sakura's hair stood on end. Itachi.

"Wha- What are you doing?" Sakura asked with a hint of fear in her voice. Obviously, Itachi caught that note of fear and chuckled. He let go of her and Sakura immediately stepped away from him and turned to face him; she saw his gleaming read eyes narrowed and she could also faintly see the sharp fangs. Sakura backed up till she hit wall. She gulped as her mouth went dry. Sakura was frozen to the spot, her eyes watching his, his boring into her's as though he could read her thoughts. She soon felt him advancing on her; within a few painfully long seconds, Itachi had one hand clutched on her arm, the other forcing her neck to the side. Sakura felt is breath on her neck and ear, searing hot…but bone chilling at the same time; he leaned closer.

"It's been so long since I've had pure, untainted virgin blood" he whispered huskily into her ear and ran his cold lips over her pulse, which she was sure had quickened rapidly in the past two minutes. Sakura felt his lips parting and felt a sharp fang press lightly into her neck. Sakura's heart stopped from fear.

"Itachi, what-" a voice was heard from the hallway. Both heads turned toward the voice, one in relief, one in hatred. Itachi pushed away from Sakura with a growl and vanished into the shadows. Sakura was breathing heavily. Two more. Just two seconds later and Sakura would be dead right now. Tears of fright and relief gathered in her eyes as a pair of strong comforting arms wrapped around her. One on her lower back, and the other around her shoulder blades. Sakura grabbed the shirt of her savior and buried her head in his chest. He smelled so familiar…so……comforting.

"Shh…" he hushed her as the two walked down the dark hallway. Sakura kept stumbling because she couldn't see in the dark. Right before her knees gave out from exhaustion, lack of food, and trembling, she felt her legs being lifted into the air, as her guide carried her the rest of the way to her room. Sakura knew who it was, even though it was dark, and he hadn't spoken, she knew from his smell. Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…Thank you" Sakura mumbled into his chest. Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"Your welcome" He said as he allowed Sakura to fall asleep in his arms. When he reached her room, he found the door open a jar so he just nudged it open and lay Sakura down in the bed. He pulled the covers over her body as she mumbled. Sasuke pushed a piece of stray hair out of her eyes and behind her ear before he left. He locked her door as he got outside, then he took the key and shoved it under the door, he then walked back down the hall. Itachi was going to pay for what he had done…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HAHAHAHA!!! Yeah…it's short, we understand… but its there and its square…or maybe it can be cubed O.O!!!! Bye bye!! I'm tired after running around cleaning all day. It was my birthday yesterday and today I had to clean the house after my par-tay!!! I'm fifteen!!! WHOOT!!!! Review!!!!

--Otaku--


	4. Enter Naruto, Kiba, and Tenten

Hey there!!! Got chapter 4?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Itachi, what-" a voice was heard from the hallway. Both heads turned toward the voice, one in relief, one in hatred. Itachi pushed away from Sakura with a growl and vanished into the shadows. Sakura was breathing heavily. Two more. Just two seconds later and Sakura would be dead right now. Tears of fright and relief gathered in her eyes as a pair of strong comforting arms wrapped around her. One on her lower back, and the other around her shoulder blades. Sakura grabbed the shirt of her savior and buried her head in his chest. He smelled so familiar…so……comforting._

"_Shh…" he hushed her as the two walked down the dark hallway. Sakura kept stumbling because she couldn't see in the dark. Right before her knees gave out from exhaustion, lack of food, and trembling, she felt her legs being lifted into the air, as her guide carried her the rest of the way to her room. Sakura knew who it was, even though it was dark, and he hadn't spoken, she knew from his smell. Sasuke._

"_Sasuke-kun…Thank you" Sakura mumbled into his chest. Sasuke chuckled slightly._

"_Your welcome" He said as he allowed Sakura to fall asleep in his arms. When he reached her room, he found the door open a jar so he just nudged it open and lay Sakura down in the bed. He pulled the covers over her body as she mumbled. Sasuke pushed a piece of stray hair out of her eyes and behind her ear before he left. He locked her door as he got outside, then he took the key and shoved it under the door, he then walked back down the hall. Itachi was going to pay for what he had done…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura felt something jump on her bed. He eyes instantly snapped open and she sat up abruptly only to come face to face, to face, with smiling amber-red eyes.

"Ohayo!!! Nee-san!!! You've been asleep for three days, time to get up, people will be arriving for your party soon, and we sill need to find Okaa-sama and Otou-sama's blood" Yuuri said with a toothy grin.

"Sasuke-nii said that 'you know who' is locked up in the dungeons till your party. He wouldn't tell us who though" Yuki said, he had a suspicious look on his face. Sakura was confused, and then it clicked.

"Oh…Okay!!" Sakura said with a smile, "go tell Sasuke-kun 'thank you'. I'll be down in a minute okay?" Sakura said as both kids smiled, then dispersed into bats, and fluttered away. Sakura yawned audibly and stepped out of the warm covers. Sakura saw she was still in the green and black dress and undid it. She untied the bow at the back and let it slip down her body, and then she walked over to her closet and walked back through the line of dresses. She took more time to examine her wardrobe this time. Looking at dresses that caught her eye. There was one thing she did notice, though. There were no shoes in the closet, she sweat dropped. 'Huh?' she thought but ignored it as a dress distracted her; it was scarlet, and lacy, with long sleeves and a red velvet top hat. Sakura took the dress off its hook and brushed off the dust. She set the top hat on a chair and put on the red dress. This dress reached the floor as well; it was formfitting at the top and flowed outwards, the long sleeves dangled elegantly to her fingertips. Sakura spun around; she decided it was comfortable. She put on the velvet top-hat and admired herself before going back into her room. Sakura sat at her vanity and took off her hat, before brushing out her long pink locks. She put on a black lace choker. Then slipped on her hat and rushed out of the room.

She soon reached the end of the hall where Gaara was waiting for her. She somehow knew he was there in the shadows of the hall. Gaara looked her up and down, Sakura did the same. Gaara was wearing a nice suit, with a black tie and white undershirt. Sakura grinned.

"Strange seeing YOU in a suit" Sakura teased. Gaara narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Shut and let's go. We have some early guests, as Imouto and Otouto said; we will be having breakfast after we greet them" Gaara said and offered his arm, which Sakura took with her own. The pair walked down the hall and down the carpeted stairs.

"Remember, I am not related to you at all" Gaara whispered. Sakura blinked in response. As the two got closer, they could hear two people arguing. One voice was obviously Sasuke's; the other was dog-like, and energetic. As Sakura and Gaara rounded the bend and into the dimly lit foyer, Sakura's eyes widened. She saw Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata standing greeting three very familiar people.

Gaara cleared his throat as they entered; everyone turned their gaze to the two. The three unknown people stepped forward and bowed graciously before Sakura. Gaara stepped away from her and joined his friends. Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

"P-please! Stand up, there's no reason for you to bow to me!" Sakura protested waving her arms embarrassingly and defensively. They all stood back up and Sakura got a good look at them.

The one in the middle was a man, he was blond and was toned, very well muscled, intimidating arms. What threw off his buff figure was his childish sapphire eyes and grin. He had sharp pointed canine teeth and three whisker marks on each side of his face.

The one on his right was also a man, with an even more muscled figure. He had wild brunette hair and triangle tattoos on his cheeks, his eyes were like cats, with black slits for pupils.

Then the one on the blonds left was a women, she looked normal enough, with brunette hair up in two neat buns on the side of her head and kind brown eyes. Something told Sakura that they weren't vampires. Then something struck Sakura.

"Okay…don't tell me…" Sakura said closing her eyes and searching her memory; she brought her hand up to her chin in thought. Everyone was silent. Sakura opened her eyes again and stared right at the blond man.

"Hmm…Naru…Naru, Naru…to. Naruto!!!" She said with a huge smile. The blond in turn gave her a huge grin while closing his eyes.

"Bingo!!" He said loudly, his voice echoing in the foyer, "And you said she wouldn't remember, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled and looked back at Sasuke. Sasuke had an anime vein pop out and growled.

"I said she might not remember you, Baka" He growled with his head in the air. Hinata giggled lightly and Neji and Gaara smirked. Sakura turned to the woman and thought again.

"Uhh…wait I'll get this. Hmmm…" There was a long pause as Sakura thought, and then she brightened, "Tenten!!" She squealed and hugged her old friend. Tenten laughed and hugged back, not exactly ready to be hugged the minute she walked inside the castle. Then Tenten and the princess broke from their embrace and Sakura walked over to the last one, she took one deep look into his eyes and it clicked.

"Well, you're Kiba. That was easy!!" Sakura said, they both had proud expressions on their faces, both from Sakura remembering Kiba's name.

"Correct!" He said with an almost cocky grin. Sakura remembered Kiba always had a huge ego.

"Okay!! Let's go eat, because I'm starving. Haven't eaten in a few days" Sakura said and turned to lead them down the hall to the kitchen when there was a knock on the grand front door. Everyone turned around to face the door as another knock was heard from it. Gaara and Sasuke both looked back at their princess for orders. Sakura nodded her head and both Vampires opened the doors. A group of about eight people walked inside. They were all wearing identical black cloaks with red clouds on them. The one in the front had long blond hair, half of it up in a pony tail, a little covering his left eye. They kneeled before Sakura, their heads bowed graciously. Sakura looked at Neji for anything that would help her on this situation. Neji nodded swiftly towards the group and mouthed 'Ask their names'. Sakura mouth 'oh' in response and stepped forward.

"State your name and business here" She said strongly. She had four other people here to help her out if she was in trouble, she could trust them. The leader stood and lifted his head; he had clear blue eyes and a serious face.

"We are the Akatsuki. The underground organization of hired assassins formed by His Majesty, the King of the Vampires. We were ordered to come and prosecute our comrade, Uchiha Itachi, for assault on Her Majesty, Sakura-dono (Dono – Same as Lord or Lady)" he said expertly. Sakura nodded.

"I understand. Sasuke, would you please lead them to Itachi's cell?" She asked. Sasuke answered and lead the Akatsuki to the dungeons. Sakura sighed after they had left the room.

"Itachi attacked you!! I'm gonna kill him!!! No body touches my friends, he's goin' down!!" Naruto snarled, his eyes flickering a bright red-orange.

"Whoa, Naruto, calm down!! He's being dealt with!!! They don't need your help!!" Neji said and locked Naruto's arms behind him, while Tenten smacked him across the cheek to get him back to his senses. Sakura blinked, Naruto's words echoing through her head.

"No body touches my friends, he's goin' down!!"

No body touches my friends, you're goin' down!!

Goin' down

_Goin' down_

_A small girl with pink hair, about the age of six was swinging on a wooden swing outside on a cloudy day. A little blond boy about the age of seven was with her and laughing with her. _

_Another boy about nine or so stomped up to them and pushed the little girl of the swing. She fell to the ground and cried at her scraped knees and dirty dress. The blond boy was up instantly and in the dark haired boys face. He growled like a dog menacingly as his eyes flickered ruby._

"_No body touches my friends, you're goin' down!!" He yelled and pushed the kid backwards so he tripped over the swing and landed on his back. The little boy walked over the girl and offered his hand to help her up._

"_Come on, Sakura-chan. Lets go, the suns coming out anyway" he said and sent a last glare at the kid before walking away with his friend._

"…Naruto, that was so sweet!! Way back then with the swing set and the little boy" Sakura said with a smile. Everyone looked at her as though she was crazy, then Naruto laughed loudly and put his hands behind his head in a relaxed fashion.

"Heh, heh…It was nothing. But Sai was sure pissed at me after that" he said as the group continued to walk down the hallway to the dining room.

"Yeah I be- hey, wait….did you say 'Sai'!!!" Sakura asked, her eyes widened. Everyone stopped. Naruto's face fell.

"Yeah, that ass who torments you to this day, Sai" Naruto said letting his arms fall to his side again. Sakura's face twisted in fury.

"How DARE he not tell me he's a vampire?! I'm gonna kill him next time I see him" She said and cracked her knuckles. Everyone took a step back.

"That wont be too long, three days till the party" Gaara said and opened the door to the dining room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay!! Thanks to that lovely PM cough-plea-cough from _evil fluffy chan_ I updated quickly!! The next chapter is the party, and it's gonna be one hell of a fight between Sakura and- Oh!! Can't ruin the surprise now can we? I'll tell you what, Sakura-hime fights with three people and it's very funny. Review for faster update!!

--Otaku--


	5. The Party

Red Rover, Red Rover, send chapter five right over!!!! (Have you ever played this game? Its fun!!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Heh, heh…It was nothing. But Sai was sure pissed at me after that" he said as the group continued to walk down the hallway to the dining room._

"_Yeah I am- hey, wait….did you say 'Sai'!!!" Sakura asked, her eyes widened. Everyone stopped. Naruto's face fell._

"_Yeah, that ass who torments you to this day, Sai" Naruto said letting his arms fall to his side again. Sakura's face twisted in fury._

"_How DARE he not tell me he's a vampire?! I'm gonna kill him next time I see him" She said and cracked her knuckles. Everyone took a step back._

"_That wont be too long, three days till the party" Gaara said and opened the door to the dining room._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Through the dining room, people were chatting animatedly. Different conversations went on making it hard to stick with just one. It was then Sakura learned that vampires can eat more than just blood. Neji said something like, 'Too much iron, not enough protein' or something like that. They had beacon, eggs, toast, and oranges. Sakura decided to start up conversation with Kiba.

"So are you three vampires, too?" Sakura enquired, hands folded under her chin. Kiba chewed, swallowed, and then answered.

"Nope, we're werewolves. Well…Tenten and I are Werewolves, Naruto's somewhat of a Werefox" He answered and took another bite of egg. Sakura blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean by, 'somewhat'?" She asked.

"Naruto was born with a werewolf, with powerful demon inside of him. A fox demon. Whenever Naruto gets angry, his eyes will turn bright red and he will grow another tail; with every step up with rage, another tail forms. So far, the power is so great, that Naruto can only control himself up to four tails. After five he goes ballistic with power" Kiba said demonstrating with movement of his hands. Sakura was interested, though she thought she had heard this somewhere before.

"How many tails does the demon have?" She asked again. Naruto answered this time.

"Nine. She's the most powerful of the nine demons in the world. Her name is Kyuubi. On the full moon, I grow a tail and ears like any normal werewolf, but they are that of a fox" (A/N – Contrary to popular belief, Kyuubi, the nine tail fox, is defiantly female). He answered.

"Who're the other eight demons?"

"No idea. But Gaara has the raccoon demon, Shukaku" Naruto said and tore into another piece of toast. Sakura's eyes widened, then she snapped her head to Gaara. Gaara looked up lazily from his meal and into Sakura's face.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I though you knew" He shrugged like it was no big deal. Sakura sighed exasperatingly.

"You're impossible to-" Sakura was cut off by knock on the door. Everyone quieted and looked to the door.

"Come in" Sakura said and in walked the Itachi, with two Akatsuki members in front of him, behind him, and flanking him. From what Sakura could see Itachi's arm was bleeding profusely.

"Itachi apologizes for what he did. What are you're current orders, Heika?" (Heika- your Majesty) The blond Akatsuki asked bowing his head. Sakura saw Itachi lift his head, his raven bangs falling to the sides of his face; his red eyes boring into her. Sakura glared at him openly. She didn't even bother to stand up. She just looked at the blond man and answered.

"I don't want to see his face till the full moon in three days. Take him away" She said. She took all of her fear and molded it into the feeling of hate. Oh, how she detested him right now. After three days, she should calm down then start thinking about forgiving him, but for now, she was just fine with loathing his very existence, lake any normal girl, of course she wasn't normal anymore but oh well. It's not like her life was any glamorous before she became the princess of vampires; she did miss Ino though.

After the Akatsuki left the castle, breakfast ended soon after and everyone went to their respective rooms, or tours, around the castle. Sakura was just walking all by herself down a hallway to who knows where; she was thinking about the things she left at her old house which she missed deeply. Pictures, jewelry, trinkets and maybe some of her old clothes. Then she had an idea. Sakura's pace sped up till she found a familiar looking door. The library. She grinned and opened the doors. She walked into the seemingly empty library.

Sakura took five steps into the large room when a voice was heard from up in the restricted area; Neji's, as Sakura guessed. She walked farther into the room. Then called his name sweetly.

"Neji-kuun!!!!" She called out. Her voice echoed openly through the large library.

"You called?" Neji stated more than asked behind her. Sakura whipped around and stared at the brunette man, before looking back up at the restricted area then back to him. She gaped ungracefully.

"How did you…?" She asked doing a double take again. Neji chuckled at her childishness. Sakura shook her head.

"No that's not the reason why I'm here" Sakura said to herself then looked right at Neji. She then put on the biggest, most innocent smile of all time, and clasped her hands behind her back, leaning forward slightly.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked him. Sakura looked up at Neji and he looked almost shocked, "What?" Sakura asked blinking. Neji shook his head.

"It's nothing, its just…" He looked up at her and sighed, "You used to do that exact same thing when you wanted something…300 years ago" He said, "Its too damn irresistible. What do you want?" He asked more like a friend or a brother than a loyal servant. Sakura smiled.

"Can you take me to my old house? I want to get some things." She asked. Again, Neji sighed then looked at his watch.

"No" He deadpanned

"Why not!?" Sakura whined irritably.

"Your party is in three days, we need to prepare for it" Neji said, "We actually need to go to Hisakata church and clean up a bit, remove the dead bodies" He said and chuckled lightly. Sakura didn't find his joke comforting.

XXXXX (Night of full moon. Hey, do you wanna get to the good stuff or not?) XXXXX

Sakura was pacing her room silently.

'Okay, I'm just gonna go out there, and were gonna go to the party. I'm gonna mingle, drink the…blood, then were gonna mingle some more, and leave' She repeated for about the eightieth time that day. If you can't tell, her nerves are on edge right now.

Sakura was dressed in a goth-loli doll dress. Sakura swore she looked like a doll, especially with her pink hair clashing with the black lace. Her dress was pure black and about four inches past the knees; it was skin tight from the breast to the hips, then it fluffed out slightly with all the lace under it and at the hem. The same rose patterned lace that adorned the end of her dress was also on the edge of her long, silk sleeves, and at the top, barely hiding her cleavage; she had on a matching lace choker and hair threads that intertwined through parts of her long hair. A thick crimson ribbon served as a belt and tied in a large bow in the back, the exes ribbon hanging past her dress; and she wore heals that had silk ribbon tying up her calf.

Sakura inhaled then exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" She called out. The door opened and Sasuke walked in. He was wearing a black tuxedo-suit, and a red undershirt. Very simple but put some class into it. Sakura blushed when he came in. Sasuke looked her up and down, and then smirked.

"Shall we?" He asked extending his hand to her, "Everyone else is already at Hisakata Church. Guests have also arrived." He said. Sakura walked forward and grasped his hand. Sasuke pulled her towards him in a tight embrace, and then as though a rush of wind and fire swirled around them, Sakura found herself in a forest, outside Hisakata church. Sakura blinked then looked up at the sexy, smirking Uchiha.

"Teleportation, a simple spell" He answered, Sakura Nodded then looked inside the church and saw lights on, and silhouettes of people dancing. Sakura fixed her dress, then took another shaking breath. She looked up at the sky; the full moon looked almost blue in the midnight abyss. Sasuke took her arm and led her into the church. Sakura gasped as she entered.

"Wow…" She said in awe at the newly refurbished church. The benches were gone, the carpet was washed, and the inside was dusted. It looked more like a ballroom then a church. The high sealings and candle lit room was extravagant. An Image flashed through her mind.

A young Sakura was kneeling down over the Pastor; he was screaming in pain, she saw people running franticly, screaming for help. The younger her was draining the mans blood. As the little girl looked up, Sakura saw, short pink hair hiding her eyes and a sadistic smirk on her face, blood dripping freely off her chin. Sakura blinked and saw the people dancing and talking again.

"Are you alright?" Asked the voice of Gaara from in front of her. Sakura shook her head roughly.

"Yeah, just having flashbacks" She said rubbing her temples. When Sakura looked up she saw a man with silver hair and a woman with purple-grey hair walking towards them. All of the Sasuke and Gaara both bowed graciously, then the two new-comers bowed to Sakura. Sakura nodded and the both stood up.

"Long time no see, Sakura" Said the man with silver hair. He had a black suit on and a black mask covering the lower part of his face. His left eye was covered by a cloth, his other eye black. The woman on his arm had grey-purple hair up in a spiky bun and matching colored eyes, she wore a dusty purple dress that reached the floor.

The way they both looked seemed so familiar it was killing her, Sakura shifted her weight and put her index finger to her chin.

"Don't tell me. I will figure this out" Sakura said with a determined glint in her eye. About a minute of searching through her thoughts, she found the file she was looking for.

"You are Anko" Sakura said indicating to the woman, then to the man "And you are Kakashi. I remember now!" She said with pride written all over her.

"Correct!!" Anko said childishly and hugged Sakura. Sakura giggled and hugged back. Kakashi put a hand on Sakura's head and smiled from what the others could tell.

"Nice to see you after 300 years" He said making everyone sweat drop. Someone tapped Sakura on the shoulder; she turned around and came face to face with…

…

Sai.

Sakura glared at him and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"Please excuse me" Sakura said with a smile before dragging Sai off. She wanted to yell in his face, but didn't.

"Why didn't you TELL me you were a Vampire?!" She hissed at him. Sai gave her a 'Your-so-stupid-its-sad' Kind look.

"Oh yes, I'm going to come up to you in the middle of school and say "I never told you this but I'm a vampire, and you died three hundred years ago and I was assigned to protect you from the person who kidnapped your real parent whom you've never met before" Of course that would make perfect sense" Sai said sarcastically. Sakura snorted.

"Well, you're still an ass" She said getting the attention of some people around her, "And a jerk!" She hissed again.

"Yeah, we all know Sai's a jerk, a very, very_ hot_ jerk, but a jerk" Said a voice behind Sakura. Sakura turned around and came face to face with…

….

Ino.

Sakura blinked. "Oh my god" she deadpanned. Ino smirked.

"Before you yell at me, Yes, I am a Vampire. And yes I wanted to tell you numerous times, but Sai made me shut my trap" Ino said. Sakura wanted to punch both of them. She growled then felt a hand grab her waist as a song started to play from know where.

"Before you kill someone, lets dance" Sasuke said with a smirk and led Sakura out into the dance floor. People watched as Sasuke led Sakura to the dance floor then they started to dance. Sakura was rusty at dancing. She kept looking down at her feet, and then Sasuke would tip her chin back up so there eyes could meet again. People started to dance around them. As Sakura started to get it, someone tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. It was Naruto. Sakura was suddenly flooded with more memories and info on Naruto and Kyuubi, just by seeing her blond friend in his fox form.

Naruto bowed slightly and held out his hand, silently asking for Sakura to dance with him. Sasuke nodded and backed away from Sakura. Naruto grasped Sakura's hand and she laughed as Naruto spun her into a dance. His furry hears twitched and his tail wagged. Sakura giggled. Then she saw Hinata out of the corner of her eye watching Naruto from the sidelines. Sakura spun Naruto around forcefully, shocking the fox by her actions, and then pushing him towards Hinata. Sakura winked at her as the two instantly picked up the dance.

After about a half an hour, Sakura had danced with at least ten more people, and to her disgust one of them was Sai. Sakura had found Gaara over by a wine glass, She walked over to him as she saw him prick his finger with a knife then let a drop fall into the half full glass.

"What's this?" Sakura said indicating to the wine. Gaara looked at her as he cleaned off his finger and the knife.

"It's the blood from everyone here, Hime-sama. Remember why you're here?" He asked her. Sakura cringed then nodded. At that second, Itachi appeared behind Gaara and bowed before Sakura.

"Gomenasai" He muttered before slicing his finger with the knife and letting a drop fall into the glass. Sakura nodded.

"You are forgiven" She said, and then the rest of the Akatsuki came and dropped blood into the glass. Sasuke came up to the group with a blonde woman behind him.

"Sakura-hime, this is Tsunade-sama" he said indicating to the blonde, "She is the doctor smuggling us blood" He said, Tsunade and Sakura bowed to each other. Tsunade looked to be out twenty. She had amber eyes and big breasts that were almost coming out of her dress, but Sakura found her presence commanding. Then Gaara mumbled something to Sasuke and Sasuke nodded. Sasuke grabbed the wine glass full of blood and carefully made his way to the raised stand where the pastor would stand.

"May I have your attention please" He commanded "We gather here tonight to celebrate our Princesses rebirth" He called, everyone cheered in response. He motioned for Sakura to come up. Sakura took a deep breath, and commanded her feet to move. When Sakura got up there, people cheered. She smiled, even though she never met most of these people she felt like she did. Sasuke handed her the wine glass and she smiled back at him.

At that second, Yuri and Yuki burst into the church, the doors crashed open and the two kids ran to their sibling.

"Wait!!" They called in unison. Sakura knelt down next to them, they were breathing hard as they approached her. Hey both held out identical vials with gargoyles on the cork cap.

"Otou-sama and Okaa-sama's blood must be their too!!" They said and poured a drop of each into the glass of blood. Sakura smiled at them both.

"Thank you for remembering se said and kissed them both on the forehead. They smiled as they walked back to stand in the crowd. Sakura turned back to the small crowd around her and she took a deep breath. A lock of her long, pink hair fell over her shoulder, and Sakura suddenly got a great idea.

"Does anyone have a knife?" She asked, people murmured but died down as someone handed Sakura a decorative dagger. Sakura put the glass down on the pedestal beside her and walked in front of it, dagger clutched in her hand.

"With this dagger…" She gathered her hair with her free hand, "I cut my hair from my head" She said, the slicing was the only thing heard as Sakura's hair was severed. She dropped the hair and the dagger, her pink hair now reaching two inches below her ears. She grasped the blood in her shaking hand.

"With this blood…" She raised the glass to her lips, "I cut my ties with humanity" She said clearly. Her heart pounding

"Long live the kyuketsuki!!!" She called as she tipped the glass back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuketsuki – Vampire(s)

--Otaku--


	6. Orochimaru's Threat

Hi there! I hope you like this chapter. It's got humor in it!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Does anyone have a knife?" She asked, people murmured but died down as someone handed Sakura a decorative dagger. Sakura put the glass down on the pedestal beside her and walked in front of it, dagger clutched in her hand._

"_With this dagger…" She gathered her hair with her free hand, "I cut my hair from my head" She said, the slicing was the only thing heard as Sakura's hair was severed. She dropped the hair and the dagger, her pink hair now reaching two inches below her ears. She grasped the blood in her shaking hand._

"_With this blood…" She raised the glass to her lips, "I cut my ties with humanity" She said clearly. Her heart pounding_

"_Long live the kyuketsuki!!!" She called as she tipped the glass back._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura tipped the delicate glass back as she leaned her head back to swallow it. The thick red liquid slithered down her throat like thick split-pea soup. It tasted like iron, burning her throat and the inside of her mouth. She almost gagged at the first sip, but she kept on chugging the blood down. After the first three gulps the red fluid started to loose its taste. Then Sakura got a strange feeling in her stomach; it wasn't a bad feeling, it was just different. Like…the feeling when you have a sugar rush, that little sensation in your heart and stomach that flutters non-stop, like hummingbird wings; THAT feeling. An adrenalin rush.

Her gums started to seer with pain on the fourth gulp. Almost done. The air around her started to turn and swish. Two more sips. At the last sip Sakura started to want more. A thin trail of the blood dripped from the corners of her mouth in he hast to get as much of the blood out of the wine glass, the candles flickered. Then, there was no more blood. Sakura let her head fall forward on her shoulders. Her hands fell limp to the side. Her entire body felt drained of old energy and replace with something akin to wild energy, like an animal. Sakura's harsh breathing was the only thing heard in the room.

Sakura let memories flood her. She was playing the piano, hugging Gaara, being introduced to Hinata and Neji, listening to her mother sing, hunting with her father, being taught to heal people by Tsunade, learning to fight with Kakashi, wrapping her arms around Sasuke, his hand sliding over her body sinfully slow…watching her parents get kidnapped by a cloaked figure. She let the glass slip out of her hand, and it shattered on the floor.

At that very second the wine glass hit the floor, the doors to the church burst open, and a fierce wind blowing with it. Everyone looked up, women screamed with freight and hid behind their mates. Sakura looked up to see a man with long, greasy black hair, and yellow slitted eyes. It was her science teacher and her parents kidnapper, Orochimaru. Sakura quickly picked up the dagger from the floor and stood her ground. Orochimaru looked around lazily and smiled a sickly twisted smile that sent an unnerving shiver up Sakura's back.

"Well, well, Sakura-hime. You've been absent at school lately, I hope you've been doing your homework. The project on the anatomy of a snake is due next week, I hope your prepared" He said with a mirthless laugh as a huge viper slithered in next to Orochimaru, people backed up farther, trying to get as far away as possible. Sakura growled.

"You were watching me this whole time too!!! Ever since I met those two!! Haven't you?!" She snarled, everyone was confused, but Sai and Ino. Another bone chilling chuckled was heard from Orochimaru.

"Yes, and now that you are of use to me again, will take you with me, and this time you will not RESIST!!!! He screeched as his neck shot out at her. Sakura brought the dagger up to protect her, but she was protected; Gaara, Neji, Sai, Itachi, and Sasuke all jumped in front to save her. Kakashi , Naruto, and a few others surrounded Orochimaru's standing body.

"Hinata, Ino!!" She barked, "Get the women out of here" She said, before she could blink, all the female vampire's leapt to the sealing crashing through the stain glass windows, the glass falling down around them. Sakura turned her attention back to Orochimaru, he smirked as his head retracted back and he attached the vampires, Sakura was shocked at how much power Orochimaru had gotten. He wasn't this strong last time she saw him, but that was 300 years ago. Sakura blinked and Orochimaru was right in front of her.

"Boo" He said. Sakura panicked and brought the dagger up through his chin. She was a small explosion and Orochimaru was gone.

"We haven't seen the last of him. Sakura, lets go" Sasuke said. Sakura let the clean dagger fall to the floor once again, she gasped and held her stomach.

"Ahh…!" She gasped in pain as she fell to her knees. Sasuke ran over to her and brought her into his arms.

"You need blood, I'm surprised your body didn't keel over when Orochimaru's substitute was here" Sakura groaned in pain.

"How did Orochimaru know I was here?" She asked before clutching her stomach as another wave of pain hit her.

"Your vampire energy gave off a lot of power in the beginning, your going to be unstable for a week or two" Kakashi said.

"The others are at the castle, lets go before Orochimaru really shows up" Naruto said as he kicked glass out of the way. Everyone agreed and they all leapt away into the night, towards the castle.

When they entered, they saw all the women gathered in the foyer of Sakura's castle. Hinata, Tenten, and Ino ran up to join Sasuke and Sakura.

"Is everyone alright? Is anyone hurt?" Tenten asked worriedly. Sasuke shook his head.

"everyone's fine, we just need blood, stat" He said, at that second, Yuri popped up next to them and handed Hinata a bag of AB blood type and smiled. Hinata smiled back and thanked Yuri. Tenten opened the doors to a living room right next to the foyer and Sasuke set the groaning Sakura down in a seat. He handed her the medical bag full of blood, it ha an IV plug out it as well. Sakura ripped off the cap and gulped it. She like this blood a lot more than the last glass, this one tasted sweet and almost like warm fruit. As Sakura finished her meal, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Sakura said. A man about Sasuke's age with brunette hair up in a spiky pony tail came in lazily.

"Shikamaru?" Sasuke and Sakura both asked at the same time. Shikamaru bowed halfheartedly to Sakura, before getting down to business.

"We need to hold a meeting" He said sternly.

XXXXX Ten minutes later XXXXX

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Itachi, Shikamaru and his mate Temari, and…to Sakura's disgust, Ino and Sai…were all gathered in the living room. It sounded as though Naruto and The Akatsuki were keeping everyone inside the foyer; the noises were heard from beyond the door. Shikamaru spoke up.

"Orochimaru and his lackey Kabuto are most likely still snooping around the castle. Or as close to it as he can get anyway" He said instantly people started to mumble.

"Then we can't let the guests leave!" Neji said his eyes full of determination.

"I agree!!" Ino exclaimed

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru and Temari mumbled

"We could have them stay here" Sakura said thoughtfully. Everyone stopped to listen real quick.

"There's defiantly enough room, we just need to bunk together, we can let them leave tomorrow at dusk, till then, we can just have one huge sleep over party" Sakura said as though they were all thirteen or something. She grinned and her new fangs gleamed happily.

"I wouldn't mind sharing…" Hinata said first, with a small blush on her face. Everyone gave in after that. Sakura then got off her chair and walked over to the doors leading to the foyer. She opened them with a large bang and everyone turned to face her, Sakura felt totally in control.

"Will everyone please settle down? I know we all want to go home and such but we have a minor situation on our hands. So if you could please just calm down, everything will be fine, I just need Naruto, Kiba, and Tenten" She said strongly everyone immediately calmed down and the werewolves all stepped into the room.

"A _minor_ situation?" Gaara said with a raised eyebrow. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well, what else am I going to tell them? ' Sorry everyone, but a snake demon and his bitch are stalking the castle, Oh! But don't worry; I'm sure we won't be killed!!'" She said in the sweetest most innocent voice ever and put on this huge ass smile that looked like rainbows and unicorns would come flying from behind her at any second.

"NO!! Here's the deal; we need to share rooms for the night because of all the people here. Now, Sai, Ino, I want you to be together cause then I can find you and kill you both at the same time, YES I'm STILL PISSED!!!! Itachi, go find the Akatsuki and tell them to split amongst themselves, see if you can double up with someone. Gaara, Neji, don't kill each other in your sleep. Tenten, Kiba I will hear no complaint. Naruto, Hinata don't fret its only one night. Shikamaru and Temari, not even gonna say it. And Sasuke-kun I guess your with me" She said quickly, not really thinking and turned to leave the room before people decided they would rather have the twins inherit the throne then her. She burst open the doors again. Everyone looked at her as she made her announcement.

"Because of complications, we are afraid we cannot let any of you leave. I will have someone show you to your rooms momentarily. Please do not ask questions because it will be in vain, I am being stubborn and refuse to answer any of them" She said as she motioned for everyone in the living room to help her guests for the night.

XXXXX About a half an hour later XXXXX

"Is everyone in their room's?" Sakura asked as she closed the door behind one of the last couples. Gaara, who was accompanying her made a noise that signified 'yes' Sakura nodded then turned to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for all your help today" She said before letting go. She smiled and bid him goodnight as they both went to their respective rooms.

When Sakura got to her she found a Sasuke lying on her bed fully clothed, and then remembered that they were sharing a room tonight thanks to her stupidity.

"Hey" she said as she walked into her closet to get changed into her black silk night gown. She came back to find Sasuke wearing his black slacks and no shirt. She blushed and tried her hardest to cover it up, but failed miserably. Sasuke smirked and advanced on her. As Sakura looked into his endless obsidian orbs. She barley noticed he was this closed until she felt herself being pulled against his warm, muscled chest. Sakura's blush darkened as Sasuke buried his face in her pink locks, and then whispered into her ear.

"You need dancing lessons" He said as he spun Sakura around then dipped her back. Earning a stunned look from her as Sasuke silently twirled her and held her close as they danced around the room. No music was heard, just the tempo and beating of their hearts.

Sakura's right hand in his left, her other on his bare shoulder; his other hand on her hip. They danced around Sakura's room as gracefully as cats. All the while Sakura's heart beating twice as fast as the man in front of her. She could tell, she felt it. Soon, they were in close contact as Sasuke moved his hands to behind her neck and low back, as Sakura's hands were now around his neck. Sakura felt herself being pressed against his warm chest, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

The events of today were catching up to her and she was feeling drowsy. She yawned audibly and Sasuke slowly let go of her. Sakura was shocked to see the biggest smirk on his face. So much for romance…

"What are you smirking at?" Sakura said narrowing her eyes at him. Sasuke chuckled deeply, making a shiver go up Sakura's back.

"I'm just surprised, you didn't look down at your feet once" He said and Sakura smacked him on the shoulder playfully. He laughed for the first time in 300 years.

"Jerk" Sakura said with a smile and a giggle as she yawned and stretched, "Time for bed" She said and walked over to her bed and pulled back the covers. Sasuke walked to the other side of her bed and slipped in with her. Sakura sighed, and then blushed as she felt the warmth of Sasuke's body heat next to her. Sakura turned to him and looked into his obsidian orbs in the darkness.

"Sasuke-kun…we were mates before my death…weren't we?" She asked bluntly. Sasuke stiffened next to her and she felt it too.

"Yes. We were, but I'm not going to force you if you don't want to be my mate again" He said almost sadly. Sakura felt a pang of guilt. She did like Sasuke. He was handsome and caring in his own distant way. Sakura knew that Sasuke would always protect her, even in the next life; but she just met him a week ago after 300 years of waiting to be reborn. Sakura felt stupid to think that she might not have been the heir to a royal family of vampires, the signs were all there; but now Sakura felt guilt wash over her over Sasuke. Sakura reached forward and felt Sasuke's arm, she trailed down and intertwined her fingers with his. She smiled at him through the darkness.

"Can I have time to make my decision?" She asked.

"…yeah Sasuke said after a short pause. Sakura smiled bigger and hugged Sasuke. She felt him hug her back and she sighed blissfully as a single happy tear rolled down her cheek. Sakura fell asleep in the raven haired mans arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura fell to the floor. He knees connected painfully with concrete and she fell down, exhausted. When her eyes focused, she saw Sasuke holding her in his arms, he was shaking her. Naruto was their as well. They were both covered with blood, scratches and bruises. Sakura was confused. She looked around and found herself in what looked like a stone temple. She saw a dead body lying on the ground a mere 15 feet away from her and she looked up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…where are we?" She asked. Sasuke hugged Sakura close, She could feel his shaking and trembling, and Sakura was even more confused when a tear slipped out of Naruto's eyes.

"Do-Do you not remember?" Naruto asked with disbelief evident in his voice. Sakura blinked slowly.

"Remember….?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffy!!!! Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! I can't wait for your reviews, because _**I won't update until I have 120 reviews**_!!!!! The more reviews the fast I update so there!!!!!

--Otaku--


	7. The Plan part I

OMIGAWD I'M BACK. WITH A VENGENCE!!!

Yes. Again….it's short. But seeing as I had limited time, this is the best I could do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Can I have time to make my decision?" She asked._

"…_yeah Sasuke said after a short pause. Sakura smiled bigger and hugged Sasuke. She felt him hug her back and she sighed blissfully as a single happy tear rolled down her cheek. Sakura fell asleep in the raven haired mans arms._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sakura fell to the floor. He knees connected painfully with concrete and she fell down, exhausted. When her eyes focused, she saw Sasuke holding her in his arms, he was shaking her. Naruto was their as well. They were both covered with blood, scratches and bruises. Sakura was confused. She looked around and found herself in what looked like a stone temple. She saw a dead body lying on the ground a mere 15 feet away from her and she looked up at Sasuke._

"_Sasuke-kun…where are we?" She asked. Sasuke hugged Sakura close, She could feel his shaking and trembling, and Sakura was even more confused when a tear slipped out of Naruto's eyes._

"_Do-Do you not remember?" Naruto asked with disbelief evident in his voice. Sakura blinked slowly._

"_Remember….?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke woke the next evening, with an empty space next to him in the bed. He sat up, fuzzy headed, and looked around the room for any sign of a pink headed princess.

None.

Sasuke stretched till his muscles trembled, then he relaxed and threw the bed covers aside and picked up his shirt. He looked in her closet and found no Sakura. He shrugged then walked out of the room. He walked till he was about halfway to his room when he realized that people were inhabiting his room. He sighed impatiently, put on his shirt, and turned to walk into the dining room, from which he heard voices. He opened the door to find that almost all the guests had left.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked interestedly. As he sat down at the table next to Gaara. Gaara looked at him then went back to his food.

"I haven't seen her since last night" Hinata said quietly as she took a sip of blood.

"I haven't seen the twins since last night either" Tenten said worriedly

"I don't know. But maybe _you _know where Sakura is. Sasuke. I mean, you to_ did_ share a bed last night!" Naruto teased. Gaara, Kiba, Sai, Ino, and Anko, spat out their drinks in unison. Everyone turned to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had a squirrelly grin on his face, as Sasuke looked like he was about to strangle him. Gaara, Kakashi, and Ino all stood up and glared at the raven haired boy.

"What did you do to our princess!?" They growled. Sasuke smirked. He decided, if he was getting the blame for her decision, he might as well screw with them. He stood up with a mischievous look on his face and a large smirk.

"A man doesn't kiss and tell" He said with an ego inflated sigh, "But…who said we just kissed?" He chuckled and walked out the door and into the hall again, leaving a stunned silence in his wake. He shut the door, took ten steps then heard:

"OH MY GOD!!"

He laughed quietly before setting off towards the library. Once he got their, he found Neji on a ladder, looking at books hidden on the topper most shelves of the large book cases.

"Oi! Hyuuga!" He called. Neji looked down at him from his perch.

"What?" He answered.

"Where's Sakura?"

"Last I checked, she was asleep in your arms" He said with a smirk, "How sweet" He purred and Sasuke glared and sighed then walked out of the library.

Sasuke walked down to the twins' room to see if she was there. No one.

The catacombs. Nothing.

The throne room. Not even a hair.

Sasuke was frantic after two hours of searching. Where was she?! Sasuke walked back to the library running his hands through his hair. He was sprinting in the end; he burst through the doors distraught. Neji looked towards the disturbance of silence in his sanctuary. When he saw a stressed out Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him and yelled.

"Neji, I can't find her! I can't find Sakura anywhere!" Sasuke said. Neji dropped his book in shock.

"Where have you looked?"

"Her room, the halls, the dining room, the twins' room, the catacombs, the throne room, and here; no one has seen her since last night, and I would have felt if she had left the room last night!!" He yelled.

"Sasuke! Calm down" Neji said fiercely, "We'll get everyone to look" He said.

"Itachi!!" Neji yelled out. The older Uchiha came out of the restricted section a few seconds later.

"What!?" He yelled grumpily.

"We're going on a hunt!!" He said, Itachi raised his eyebrows in interest, "A Sakura hunt" Itachi blinked. Then all three of them burst into the dining room a few seconds later. Everyone stared the men for a second.

"Sakura-hime is missing!" Sasuke breathed out. Everyone stood up immediately and rushed out into the hall.

"Okay, go in groups of two, and search in every room that is unlocked. Meet in the foyer in one hour" Itachi said as they all split up and went there ways. Gaara and Sasuke were the only ones left.

"Let's investigate bed rooms" Sasuke said as they both walked towards the sleeping chambers. After about fifteen minutes of looking, then wandered into Sakura's room and looked around.

"Hey, did you really do it with Sakura?" Gaara asked. Sakura looked at him and shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't do that to her unless she was my mate" He said Gaara nodded in understanding and Sasuke moved to look under the bed for any sign and pushed a pillow aside as he got up. A folded note was under it.

"Gaara, come look at this" Sasuke said as he unfolded the note. Gaara was by his side in seconds.

XXXXX

_Dear Vampires,_

_I have taken your Prince and Princesses. Surprised? I doubt it. If you want them back, come to room 604 in the six hundreds building at Konoha High School, at midnight next Monday; you will bring the jewel of Ketsueki, and the staff of Enzeru._

_Sincerely, _

_Orochimaru_

XXXXX

"No…" Gaara said with fear. Sasuke slammed his fist against the wall, breaking a hole through it. Tears of anger slid down his face.

"Damnit…" He said and collapsed to the floor, "DAMNIT!!" He screeched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was gathered in the foyer soon after the note was discovered. Sasuke let himself slip into a deep pit of anger, depression, and anxiety. He was running his hands through his hair impatiently. Kakashi placed a heavy hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Stop it" He commanded; Sasuke was silent. Gaara showed the note to the group. After everyone read it, discussions broke out.

"What's the Staff of Enzeru?" Ino asked, reading over the note.

"It's the staff of Angels" Kakashi said lazily, "It was said it was given to Sakura's Great Grandfather by the angels for protection. It's been hidden for thousands of years. The Jewel of Ketsueki, is the same, it makes whoever wears it practically immortal. It means Jewel of Blood" He finished informing everyone, not just the blonde woman. After everyone Kakashi said this, discussions broke out.

"What are we going to do?" Temari asked.

"There' not much we can do" Kiba answered as her re-read the note.

"We can storm the school" Anko suggested.

"No! We need to think of a plan" Sai said.

"I agree with Sai, we need a plan" Naruto said.

As discussions of plans went around, Itachi took a step in.

"We need to sit down and think about this. We need paper, pens, maps, diagrams, teams. Everything needs to be in place" He said loudly. Everyone quieted down soon after he started to speak.

"Yes! We all need to sit down and think this over" Hinata said and opened the doors leading into a living room. A large table and a few couches and chairs sat around it. Everyone filed in and took a seat. Gaara took count of how many people were there.

Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kakashi, Anko, Hinata, Neji, Itachi, Sasuke, and himself.

"There are 14 of us. All of us must have some sort of plan; now let's get to writing this all down." Gaara said as He got a bunch of paper and wooden pencils.

By dawn, they had a plan that was fool proof. All they had to do was work out the kinks, and wait till Monday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You have no idea how tired I am. I have been working my ass off to bring up this grade and it only a C. -pissed off- And my Mama is being a Meany and stuff. Okay, I literally feel like laying my head down on the keyboard right now but I can't because I would risk loosing data. Okay night you guys, I'll see you later.

Oh yeah: _**LOOKING FOR A BETA READER**_

Next chapter is coming soon…hopefully.

--Otaku--


	8. The Plan part II

Guess whose back? Back again. Kisa's back! Tell a friend.

**Sleeping Blood Chapter 8**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_We need to sit down and think about this. We need paper, pens, maps, diagrams, teams. Everything needs to be in place" He said loudly. Everyone quieted down soon after he started to speak._

"_Yes! We all need to sit down and think this over" Hinata said and opened the doors leading into a living room. A large table and a few couches and chairs sat around it. Everyone filed in and took a seat. Gaara took count of how many people were there._

_Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kakashi, Anko, Hinata, Neji, Itachi, Sasuke, and himself._

"_There are 14 of us. All of us must have some sort of plan; now let's get to writing this all down." Gaara said as He got a bunch of paper and wooden pencils._

_By dawn, they had a plan that was fool proof. All they had to do was work out the kinks, and wait till Monday._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Sunday night, about eleven thirty, 14 people stood outside the gates of Konoha High. There was barely a swish of their black cloaks as one by one they easily hopped the fence. The large group snuck across the campus to a large, double story building. The name plate on the front doors read '600's Building' a couple clicks of a hair pin and the doors were pushed open. The group formed a circle and reviewed.

"Okay, group one is going to go in first. If they don't report in twenty minutes, then group two will go in after for backup. Alright?" Itachi confirmed as he scanned each of the peoples faces. There were no noises of disagreement.

"Does everyone remember the plan after that?" Itachi asked looking at them all. They all nodded in unison.

"Okay. Group one will be Kiba, Tenten, Sai, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Neji, and lead by Sasuke. Group two will be Naruto, Ino, Temari, Anko, Hinata, Gaara, and lead by me" Itachi said and the others nodded. Te first group slunk to the desired room and opened the door. Room 604.

The staff was carried by Kakashi, while the jewel was held by Neji. The seven of them pushed into the room and waited. At twelve sharp, a soft earthquake shook the building and the floor opened up right in the middle of the desks, a narrow stairwell stood in their wake, leading down to the underground of the school. A sickening laugh was heard before Shikamaru spoke into the radio on his neck.

"Let the time start" He said. Sasuke nodded and walked forward. He could faintly smell Sakura, and the twins, he could also smell mildew, and hear water dripping from the cave before them. He swallowed and walked down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been walking down a deep, winding stair case for almost five minutes. Sasuke had lit his finger tip with a small flame; no bigger than a candle flame, but it was enough seeing as the space was only big enough for one, barely two people if they were shoulder to shoulder. They soon reached a wooden door.

"Neji" Sasuke said warningly. An understanding grunt was heard from the white eyed vampire as he looked past the door with a strange talent his eyes could do; almost like x-ray vision but not a clear.

"It looks like Orochimaru and Sakura…" He trailed off for a second "but their power level are completely off" He whispered, his small voice echoing.

"Is it safe?" Tenten asked softly. Neji nodded. Sasuke kicked the door open and they all piled out into a large, grand ball room, with two identical stairwells leading up to a loft with elegant looking doors at the top. In the middle of the ball room, was Orochimaru in a fancy black suit, and Sakura in a long black dress, a black veil adorning her head, she looked like a bride in all black, instead of all white. Her eyes were fixed of Orochimaru's, a happy expression on her as she slowly danced with this demon of a man.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke yelled at the two, his eyes had glazed over into a blood red. His face was twisted in fury. His hands were balled into fists, his teeth gritting together. Kakashi grabbed his shoulder, roughly.

"Sasuke! Don't!" He warned. Sasuke barely heard him.

How dare he?

How _dare_ that fucker for touching_ his _Sakura?!

The two turned their attention to the disturbance in their dance. The snake turned his attention to Sasuke and Kakashi and his disgusting lips turned up in a malicious smile, his slitted yellow eyes gleaming with amusement at Sasuke's reaction.

"Well, look here, my dear. We have guests" Orochimaru said speaking to Sakura. Sakura turned her gaze from the snake demon to the other people in the room.

"Hello, guests" She said, and smiled warmly as if nothing was wrong, as if she wasn't dancing with death itself.

"Sakura!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke!!" Neji said his eyes wide, "that's not Sakura!!!" he said. Everyone was shocked at this news.

"What?!" Kiba gaped, his eyes wide at the two, who still had there arms around each other as though their dance was captured in a picture. Both of them smirked, and then started to chuckle cruelly. Then they both changed into other people.

Sakura's face had shifted into the face of a less beautiful woman. Her hair grew rapidly and changed color as well. Her eyes faded from emerald to black, her hair as dark as her eyes, and brushing the floor.

Orochimaru had transformed into something else; A man with long white hair and red eye brows. His skin mutilated and rose until bones stuck out of his shoulders, spine, and hands. He had no expression on his face, even though it looked excruciating.

"Sakura!!" Mocked the woman in a distressed voice, as she pulled out a pair of twin daggers and readied herself for battle. Sasuke seethed with anger. Then he heard Sai speak up.

"Leave this to me" He said as he took out a pad of white paper, ink, and a brush, "I'll handle them" he said as he quickly painted a big, black cat. The second he was done, the cat sprang out of the paper and stood next to the deadly artist, ready to fight as well.

"Count me in Sai" Tenten said and took out a small scythe on a long chain, and a handful of throwing knives, "I'm not gonna let you have all the fun" She said. Neji and Kakashi shoved Sasuke, so that they could sprint up the stairs. Kiba tore off a piece of his sleeve and left it on the floor right in front of the door as they ran though.

"Shall we?" The disfigured man said, his bones extending farther.

"Lets" Sai said with a confusing smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doors to at the top of the loft led to a series of underground paths, the stone path twisted and turned until, they came to a fork in the way. The five men turned to each other.

"I think we should each go down the path for three minutes and see which one is safer. We'll split up in two groups." Shikamaru said, "Kakashi, Kiba, and I will go down the right, and you and Kakashi go down the left. In three minutes turn around and come back here" Shikamaru said.

"I agree" Kiba said and the other three nodded. Kakashi and Sasuke started their way down the left path. It was dark and damp; the sound of a flute was being played up ahead. Sasuke and Kakashi shared a look and kept going, they saw a pink light emitting; a pink cloth was hung in the middle of the cave as a covering. A fire was burning inside, and the figure of a woman playing the flute, silhouetted against the pink cloth. Sasuke took a step closer and stepped in a puddle of dripping water. It made a splash sound and the woman behind the cloth stopped playing and turned around.

"Who's there!?" She demanded in a scary voice. She ripped back the curtain. Her salmon hair and brown eyes angry for disrupting her song.

"Vampires!?" She screeched as she held her flute up to her mouth and started to play a song. That second, mist-like demons appeared and started the attack. Sasuke dodge-rolled out of the way of this giant centipede looking thing, and Kakashi full on attached the woman.

"Sasuke, GO!" Kakashi yelled looking at the raven haired man over his shoulder. Sasuke stared at him for a second, be for The silver haired man yelled again.

"Save Sakura!" He yelled back. That was all the invitation Sasuke needed as he took off running down the way they came in, leading out of the cave. He ran into Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji as he stopped at the end.

"This way is clear" Neji said indicating to the right pathway.

"Where is Kakashi" Kiba asked looking over Sasuke's shoulder to see if the silver haired vampire was there. Sasuke gasped.

"He's fighting at the moment. He can handle himself, let go" Sasuke said as he pushed past them down the pathway. Neji and Shikamaru fallowed. Kiba ripped off a small piece of his pant leg and laid it in the entrance to the right cave, before jogging to catch up with his companions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cave widened slightly before they came to a door with snakes embroidered all over it. Sasuke snorted quietly as he and Kiba pushed open the heavy doors. They all gasped at the sight they saw before them.

Four, large wooden crosses stood in the middle of the room, in a strait line. People were tied to the crosses; bound by ropes.

"It's the royal family" Neji whispered in shock.

The House of Haruno hung before them. His Majesty, King Raikou. His silver hair, normally well kept, was disheveled and messy, his beard wasn't trimmed either. His clothes were dusty.

Her Majesty, Queen Ume. Her long, flowing pink hair was also matted and tangled. Her dress was torn at places, her head hung forward, leaving her beautiful face covered.

The young Prince and Princess, Yuki and Yuri were asleep as well at their parents, they were healthier looking than the other two Haruno's who looked thin and pale.

As the door creaked closed, three shadows made their way from behind the crosses. One was recognizable the others weren't.

One had dark hair and eyes flying upwards, with a dirty smirk on his face. The other was all bandaged up and was hunched over slightly. And the last one had his silver hair in a small, low pony tail, and black rimmed glasses, the vampire Kabuto.

"Kabuto" Hissed Sasuke, Kabuto smirked cruelly.

"Sasuke-kun" He said. Sasuke was about to unsheathe his sword, when Kiba hissed quietly at him.

"Look behind them" The werewolf growled. Sasuke looked behind Kabuto and saw the only other door leading out of this place besides the one they just came through. Sasuke gave the tiniest of nods. Sasuke unsheathed his sword and charged right at Kabuto. Kabuto had out a sword as well and was ready for Sasuke's attack. At the last second, Sasuke leapt over Kabuto and sprinted to the door. He looked back at his comrades.

"I'll leave this to you!" Before wrenching open the door and disappearing through the other side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sasuke closed the door, he looked around the stone room. It was empty, except for the platform that took up the entire back half of the room. In the middle of the stone platform was a large rock thrown. Sitting on the thrown was Orochimaru. He was leaning back on the chair leisurely. His arms lay on the armrests casually. That sickening smile gracing his ugly pale face and slitted yellow eyes. His elongated tongue lolled out of his mouth, licking his lips, making Sasuke want to gag.

To Orochimaru's right, was Sakura. She was standing there in the most unbecoming outfit he had ever seen her in. It was a short, silk, silver dress; the first layer reaching her mid thigh, the second layer reaching the tip of her knees. The ends of both layers were, ripped, torn, and frayed. A black, metal, belt like thing sat low on her hips over the dress. A sensual black, leather bra covered her breasts, over her dress. It was laced together in the front, holding it around her ribs. A thin chain from the sides of the bra, attached to a black leather collar, kept the whole ensemble up. The medallion on the collar was a black and purple stone.

She was completely still as though she was in a trance. Her pupils dilated; her eyes, half lidded, in a dazed sort of way.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled at her. She didn't move, or even gave any sign that she heard him. She was perfectly still, like a statue. Sasuke wasn't even sure if she was breathing.

"She can't hear you, Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said in a pleased voice. Sasuke growled low, deep in his throat. He would have liked nothing more than to sink his fangs into that snake's neck and drain all that disgusting blood from his ghastly body.

"Sakura!!" Sasuke shouted again. No reaction.

"Sakura!! It's me!! Sasuke!!" He yelled, the pain in his heart at the site of her was making him want to cry.

"She is completely under my control, Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said sickeningly, "She won listen to anything. At the moment, the only one in her world is me" He said his sadistic smile widening as he flicked his gaze at Sakura "Isn't that right my blossom?" He asked her, his eye half lidded with amusement at Sasuke's anguish.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama" Sakura said softly, her eyes never leaving the spot they were in now. Orochimaru laughed at her response.

"Why?" Sasuke asked his eyes red with hatred for the snake demon, "What do you want with her?!" He yelled holding his sword at the ready. Orochimaru's laugh became louder at his question.

"Isn't it obvious?" Orochimaru said after he finished laughing, "I have in my command, the entire Haruno Family" He said triumphantly. It was then Sasuke realized it.

"You want to take control of this world" He said. It was then Sasuke knew they had lost. Sasuke was at the mercy of Orochimaru, who held the only thing he held dear.

Sakura. Haruno Sakura. The sole heir to the throne of the kyuketsuki. The only person the vampires swore to fallow till death. The only person, who was being controlled by the last person they wanted to see rule.

Orochimaru…

"You belong to me" Orochimaru said sadistically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was silent. A million and one thoughts running through his mind. His head hung forward, his bangs shadowed his eyes. Sasuke's fists were closed so tight. His nails cutting into his palms, his muscles quivering at the realization of what just happened.

Orochimaru watched. Proud that the vampire knew his place: before his throne.

"With little Sakura-Hime under my command, you vampires will obey me" He hissed threateningly.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said in defeat, "The vampires are yours now" He said dropping is sword. It clattered to the ground. Metal on stone.

"But, you know what…Orochimaru" Sasuke growled, "What are you going to do…" His head snapped up. A toothy smirk plastered on his face, his eyes a bright blue, instead of black or red.

"About us were wolves?"

A blade slipped from behind the throne, and closed over Orochimaru's neck. When the snake's eyes snapped back to the vampire, it wasn't a vampire at all.

A blond man, with a tanned face, whisker marks on his cheeks, and bright blue eyes narrowed with hatred, stood before him. Three Fox tails flamed out from behind him, and matching ears rose from his head. Uzumaki Naruto. Ruler of the werewolves.

The real Sasuke stood behind the throne, knife to Orochimaru's neck. The snake started to chuckle. Then it soon turned into a laugh.

"You think I can be beaten just like that?!" He hissed. Sasuke ran the knife over the mans throat, and he vanished as soon as the blade pierced his pale skin.

"Behind you" Whispered a vice in Naruto's ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Are you proud of me? Cause I'm proud of me. I literally got up this morning, played rollercoaster tycoon for about two hours. Got frustrated. Quit. Pulled up word and started to type. I'm so glad too!!!! I have been in writers block for like ever and today I finally stopped and got back on track!!!!! Review!!!!

--Happy little Otaku--


	9. Ending

Hopefully this will be the finale of Sleeping Blood

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_But, you know what…Orochimaru" Sasuke growled, "What are you going to do…" His head snapped up. A toothy smirk plastered on his face, his eyes a bright blue, instead of black or red._

"_About us were wolves?"_

_A blade slipped from behind the throne, and closed over Orochimaru's neck. When the snake's eyes snapped back to the vampire, it wasn't a vampire at all._

_A blond man, with a tanned face, whisker marks on his cheeks, and bright blue eyes narrowed with hatred, stood before him. Three Fox tails flamed out from behind him, and matching ears rose from his head. Uzumaki Naruto. Ruler of the werewolves._

_The real Sasuke stood behind the throne, knife to Orochimaru's neck. The snake started to chuckle. Then it soon turned into a laugh._

"_You think I can be beaten just like that?!" He hissed. Sasuke ran the knife over the mans throat, and he vanished as soon as the blade pierced his pale skin._

"_Behind you" Whispered a vice in Naruto's ear._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto whipped around quickly and came within a foot of Orochimaru's sickening face. Naruto brought his foot up to kick the demon in the side of the head.

Orochimaru ducked and brought out his own foot to trip Naruto, who jumped into the air before the leg could unbalance him. Orochimaru twisted around, unsheathing his sword and heard the clang of his weapon hitting Sasuke's.

Sasuke pushed back on the snake's defensive position and Orochimaru went flipping backwards out of the way of Naruto falling back to earth to pounce on him. Orochimaru lifted his hands and hissing, spitting snakes shot out of the sleeves of his grey yukata. Sasuke tackled Naruto, bringing both of them to the floor. When the blond man looked up, the Snake Lord was gone.

"Sasuke! Behind you!" Naruto yelled and he felt Sasuke flip over, on top of him and heard the crack of a bone.

Sasuke flipped over and saw Orochimaru, aiming his snakes to attack again; Sasuke instinctively brought his foot up, square into Orochimaru's jaw, his boots absorbing the shock. Orochimaru hissed in pain as blood dripped freely from his broken jaw. Naruto got up and charged at Orochimaru, who once again shot his snakes, this time more of them, at him. Naruto got bitten in many places, he growled in pain and with one fluid motion of his elongated claws he ripped the ugly snakes to shreds. Orochimaru leapt back, his snake's dead, as this time his clasped his hands together and a bigger, and much more intimidating snake appeared, along with thousands of tiny looking ones.

As the fox shook the snakes off his body, Sasuke brought his own sword up again and attached the demon; Sasuke felt his body scream in agony as he approached. The little snakes flung themselves at him and bit him all over, their little fangs driving their poison deep into him, and Orochimaru himself brought his sword up and through Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke coughed out blood, but his refused to quit.

Naruto was behind Orochimaru in a second and held him rooted to the spot, his fangs in his neck, his claws in his bony ribs, staining the clothes he wore. Sasuke began to push his remaining energy into his sword. He could have had a lot more energy if the snakes poison wasn't taking its toll on his bleeding body. Sasuke felt Naruto push Orochimaru closer to him, thus the sword in Sasuke's stomach slid farther out of his back. Orochimaru hissed and with his free hand brought out a dagger from his yukata and proceeded to stab Naruto in the side; every time he did Naruto would tighten his grip on the snake.

Sasuke was panting heavily and his sword stated to glow blue with electricity and the sound of twittering birds filled the throne room. Echoing off the walls. Screaming Orochimaru's death.

Orochimaru stated to panic. He couldn't move…

Sasuke brought his free hand up and grasped the sword lodged in his abdomen. The snake demon's eyes widened as the sound of birds got louder he looked up into Sasuke's spinning red eyes and couldn't make out the words that were coming out of his mouth, but he read the bleeding lips that mouthed the last words Orochimaru knew he would never hear.

_You took her away from me. . ._

The cries pain echoed out into the halls of the dungeons out of the school, a bone chilling, blood curdling scream that made Sasuke's heart lift. The sound of birds died and a body hit the floor of the stone cavern. The only thing left was the sound of harsh breathing. In the silence, the sound of bones hitting the floor was heard behind them they both turned to see Sakura fall to the floor on the stone steps. Sasuke was there in the blink of an eye to catch her as she fell, her eyes were closed, and her mouth half open. Sasuke shook her lightly.

"Sakura!" He called in a harsh whisper, she didn't stir, "Sakura!!" He said louder and shook her harder. Sasuke watched as her eyes slowly opened and she looked around dazed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura felt a pain in both her knees and she felt someone shaking her awake. She opened her eyes lightly and saw fuzziness for a second, when her eyes focused she saw a blood splattered, snake bitten Naruto kneeling next to her. And the warm body of Sasuke, cradling her as though she had almost died. Confusion racked her brain as she let her surroundings sink in. the last she checked, she was in her room with the Uchiha and he was dancing with her, then they fell asleep. Now she was in a large stone room that was cold and wet.

Why was it wet…?

She looked closer at Sasuke to see he was bleeding profusely. She was lying on Sasuke's bloodied battered body

"Sasuke-kun . . . Where are we?" She asked tiredly as she felt her voice vibrate through her throat.

"Do-do you not remember . . .?" Naruto asked her in disbelief as tears leaked freely from his cerulean eyes.

"Remember . . .?" Sakura asked as she felt sleep take over her body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura awoke, looking up at the wood ceiling above her. She blinked and looked around the room; she saw Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Gaara. Then she remembered blacking out. She jolted upright, scaring the hell out of the people in the room.

"Sakura!" Hinata and Tenten yelled as they both hugged Sakura. Sakura's eyes were wide with worry and she huffed, breathlessly.

"Where's Sasuke-kun and Naruto!?" She looked frantic. Gaara stood up and pushed the curtain dividing the hospital room open. Sakura saw a raven head poking out of a bed next to hers. She got up slowly and walked over to the bed with Gaara's help. She leaned over Sasuke's bed and pushed a lock of raven hair out of his face.

"Is he going to be alright?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Well he is getting better, but slowly." Said a loud commanding voice from the doorway, Sakura looked up and smiled at the blond woman, "Because of Naruto's demon, he recovered a lot quicker than Sasuke" She said again.

"Tsunade-sama…" Sakura greeted bowing her head.

"Hime-Sama." Tsunade said bowing. Sakura looked back at Naruto and Sasuke before walking over and plopping back down into her bed.

"What happened?" She asked after a minute of silence. For the next half hour, Sakura was told the entire story from when they found Orochimaru's note, to when they brought her back to the castle.

"Was anyone else hurt?" She asked.

"Thankfully no." Neji said as he too got up and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura . . ." Said a voice from the door. Sakura's friends parted so the voice could be heard from the door. There in the doorway, a woman stood. Her long sliver-pink hair in a low ponytail and tears brimming in her happy red eyes.

"Ume-ouhi!" Hinata and Neji said and all of them bowed graciously and moved out of her way so the Queen of all vampires could go to her daughter.

"Okaa-sama . . .!" Sakura whispered as tears of happiness spilled from both mother and daughter's eyes. They embraced, at the door, a man with now well trimmed silver hair and matching beard stood his emerald eyes wide with happiness.

"Sakura-chan!" he said as King Raikou also embraced his oldest child.

"Otou-sama!" Sakura said as she finally felt complete. Her family, her friends, her love, and the death of her enemies. She finally let go of her parents and looked behind to see her friends had left the room. She wiped her tears and looked up into the eyes of her mom and dad.

"How…how do I make someone my mate?" She asked as she looked over at Sasuke's sleeping form. Her father chuckled. He had done this once before, with the same daughter and the same vampire boy.

"A bite to the neck, from one vampire to the next" He said and Sakura nodded, and then got up again. Ume grasped her husbands hand and led him out of the room. Sakura bent over Sasuke's bed and pulled down the covers a little and tipped his head to the side and moved his long bangs out of the way, she moved her head to his neck and kissed it tenderly, she slowly opened her moth and pressed her fangs to his skin, she almost backed away but instead slowly let her fangs pierce his skin. She heard him gasp, then sigh. Sakura felt Sasuke's blood enter her mouth and she tasted the bittersweet tang of his blood. She slowly let her fangs slip out of the perfect little puncture wounds on his neck, and licked the blood off the wound and looked up at his face.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with Sakura's pink hair in his face. He felt her teeth in his neck in a comforting pain, his gasped lightly, then said as he felt Sakura slowly suck blood from him. Sakura lifted her head a little bit, and he felt her warm tongue lick away her mess, then she lifted her head more and looked into his eyes. She was smiling. Sasuke smiled back and Sakura leaned forward and kissed him lightly on his lips. Sasuke raised his hands to her head and intertwined his fingers in her hair. He guided her neck to his mouth and he too bit into her warm neck as she did to him. He felt a shiver run down his back as he felt one run down Sakura's spine as well. When he looked into her eyes again, the world fell apart and it was just them two.

The princess of Vampires and the body guard of the royal family. Lovers till the end. But this time, the end won't be so sudden. They can't die yet. . .

Not yet. . .

FIN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that is the end of sleeping blood. I thank you all for your lovely review, input and criticism. Check out my latest SasuSaku!! It's called "Him"!!

Also, if you have any requests for any SasuSaku fanfics: one shots, chapters, or ideas for any of my other fanfics, please contact me with your idea. I love to hear other peoples plot bunnies! It makes meh Happy!!!

Thank you for your support!!

--Otaku--


	10. Attention Please

**Attention**

"Okay, I went back and re-read Sleeping Blood and it SUCKS. Okay, I wrote this what? A year ago? And I thought to myself, what the hell was I thinking!? This doesn't even make sense!!" Kisa said to herself as she paced half-mindedly across the kitchen.

"So I'm going to take it off of this site and rewrite it…sort of…" Kisa said with an anime sweat-drop and a sheepish smile as she scratched the back of her brunette head.

"I have a new idea for what the plot is going to be about, but never fear, of course it's going to be a SasuSaku and there is going to be much love involved, A LOT more than there was in this story. Jesus, what the heck was I smoking when I wrote this!?" The brunette scoffed at her own stupidity.

"I'm deeply sorry for the ranting, but I think we all know that this wasn't my best," She sighed, "I really didn't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me and let me atone for my sins. I promise to do better next time." Kisa bowed lowly in apology to all of her readers. Then the stage goes black.

--Otaku--


End file.
